Path to my Fate
by Foore-Woorior
Summary: After six Years hunting the remains of the BFP, Skippy return's home and live at peace, unfortunnately a new enemy shows up and a new kind of war. War history, brutal warfare, minor adult themes and ideologic stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Path to my Fate:**_

"A life is measuared for the lives it saves, I'll die a thousand deaths before letting someone I care get harmed" Skippy during his recovery after the battle on the Plains of Victory.

_Chapter One:_ "Skippy's Return"

Skippy was inside a cab heading toward his home, the place will be surely be hideous and dirty, but he was happy of finally returning to his own roof and floor, he was sitted on the back of the cab with his legs spreaded, he was looking throught the window at the few people that were at that late hour of the night but then he realized something, he noticed that the cab driver was adjusting the inside mirror to get a better look of Skippy's pelvis, Skippy sighed as the driver clearly thinked he was a woman, Skippy decided to have a little fun with the poor clueless bear, he slowly opened his legs a bit more and then he rised his gabardine showing his underwear, the poor bear almost crashed the cab against a light post at the sudden sight of Skippy's boxers, the cat bursted laughing and then said.

-Appearances are deceiving my friend, you should be more careful next time- Skippy said.

-Hey, you could have told me- the driver said.

-People are nicer when you think you are a girl, besides I'm starting to get the advantages of my position- Skippy said- Oh, by the way is in the next corner.

-Right- the driver said.

As Skippy payed the driver and also gaved him a good tip for the funny moment, when he reached his house and opened the door, he feeled the smell of oldness, then he began the hard task of cleaning his house, he opened almost all the windows so the smell would go away, it took him about three hours to get things ready, he closed almost all the windows as the smell was almost gone and went to take a bath, as he entered the shower, he felt the water falling to his body, like everytime he entered in contact with water, he began to remember all the scar that marked his body, his burned hands, the long cut on his chest, all the small scratchs on his legs and arms and the strange feeling his new eye gave when water falled over it, when he leaved the shower, he was shivering out of cold, it didn't matter if he washed with cold or hot water, he always got that feeling, he went to his bedroom and once he was in his bed he began the long and grueling job of combing his hair.

-It will be better if there is some music- Skippy said as he stopped in the middle of his task and he reached his old disk collection, he choose the last gift Balm's gave him at his birthday before they splitted to study different things.

-"Elements Part one" from Stratovarius- Skippy said ready the disc portray, the cat taked the CD and putted it on, as he listened the music he keeped combing his hair and thinking of all the friends he would see again tomorrow, when he was finally done he closed the last opened window and got ready to sleep, it was since a long time that he sleeped in a bed, he feel weird but after awhile he get used to it and feel asleep.

By the next day Skippy awaked with the sounds of people cheering, he quickly stepped up and dressed himself with the same thing he was wearing yesterday and got ready to observe the celebration of the sixth anniversary of the first battle of the "Great War", he looked how a small cadre of SGP "_Legionnaries_" marched and fired their "_Plasma Rifles_" on to the heavens, Skippy was looking at the people that was leaving flower in the statues in honor of the fallen troopers, he moved trought the crowd and began looking for the final resting place of Toothy, on the way to it, he realized how many male Treedenians looked at him, he sighed and thought he would have to get used to it, at one point he found Balm and called to join up.

-¿How could so easily found me in these swarms of people?- Balm asked.

-Thanks to my new eye and becuase you are the only one disguised as a knight here- Skippy answered.

As Balm guided his best friends toward the place, Skippy looked at the Treedenians that looked at them, Skippy knew they thinked they were a pair, when they finally reached the place, Skippy looked at the both marriages that were there, Cuddles and Giggles got grabbed a child of their same gender each one but of the other subspecies, Splendid was kneeled before the tomb with a skunk child on his side doing the same, Petunia got a small baby squirrel on her hands.

-¡Hi guys!- Skippy and Balm said.

Splendid stoped his pray and stepped up.

-Hey Balm don't tell this charming cat is Skippy- Splendid said looking at Skippy.

-Yes, he is- Balm said.

-Holy Shit you are a lot cuter than what I remember- Said Splendid joking, the squirrel started to take a even closer look at Skippy, too close for someone to feel alright.

-Please stop that- Skippy said blushing- you can think it's funny as long you aren't the one who looks like a freaking girl- Skippy added as was starting to get annoyed.

-Come on, it's not that serious- Petunia said.

-You wouldn't say that if you knew how many guys have tried to date me in the past six hours- Skippy said.

-Oh dear, that's something you can't just ignore- Giggles said.

-I guess so ¿So how you doing?- Cuddles closed and asked.

-I'm still getting used to the normal life, it's hard to sleep in a bed after all these years sleeping on the floor- Skippy said smiling- ¿Would you present me your kids?- Skippy added.

-Oh yeah, this is my...- Cuddles started saying but he couldn't finish the answer, a huge shrapnel explosion hitted a part of the crowd, Skippy was already in guard by the time a sniper shot was fired at Splendid, uncovering his left cybernetic eye, he followed the trace of the bullet and impaled in mid air with the help of the "Nanisteel" sword attached to his tail.

-¿Where is the sniper?- Splendid said as the girls taked the kids and leaded the civilians.

-There- Skippy said marking a window about 500 meters away with his eye laser pointer, a second after it Splendid blasted the place with his laser sight.

-¿Everybody here got a weapon?- Skippy asked as he wielded his beloved "Quantum Riffle"

-I bringed Toothy's old rifle and sword just in case- Cuddles said showing his weapons.

-I never thought I would need this again- Balm said showing his old "_Argon Flamethrower_".

-I'm a weapon- Splendid said.

-Good, we must find the "_Legionnaries_", they can provides us with battlesuits and communication, we must find if this is a small terrorist attack or a global ambush, I pray that is the first option, ¡now let's move!- Skippy said.

-Just like in the good old days- Cuddles said.

-I thought we would never do this again- Balm said.

-I guess you can't keep a good man down- Splendid said.

-True, right this is the plan- Skippy added- We'll advance in a single line, I will go first, spotting and marking targets, next is Cuddles supporting me with his "_Sonic Missile Launcher_", Balm next with his Argon Flamethrower just in case appears a guy who want to fight in melee, Splendid you got the hardest job, you'll give the killing blow, should we be ambushed at the back or something worse, we could run into a tank or who knows what shit, we are fighting agaisnt an unknown force with unknown weapons and unknown support, advanced carrefully and watch your flanks, ¡¡now let's move!!- Skippy added.

Then the four Treedenians advanced toward a chaotic urban battlefield, wondering who was behind all these and praying SGP Orbital Fast Reponse reinforcements arrived quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_ "Heroes Comeback"

Nutty was ready, all his equipment ready, all his comrades ready, they just awaited the beacon from the planet surface, he began licking his trusty lollipop and sitted down in the pod hangar, he wondered ¿how could this be possible? But then a familiar face get him out of his thoughts.

-Nutty ¿are you ready?- Flippy said.

-As ever, Sir- Nutty answered stepping up and putting the lollipop back into his fur.

-Good, because you are going straight to the front, there are hotspots everywhere, we haven't yet identified the source of this global raid so I need you to get to New Prime, a group of "_Legionnaries_" have got heavy sniper resistance there, you and you "_Shadows_" will provide support while you try to find a clue of who is after all these- Flippy said.

Nutty got up and called his team, once all the other four "_Shadows_" were with him he explained the plan.

-All right boys, I'm pettry sure you understand what's the situation, if you don't then you are as dumb as shit- everybody laughed at that- We are gonna be dropped into the army graveyard, the "_Legionnaries_" are there, we'll enter as the first wave, don't worry that's good we'll have more rebels to kill, be aware that the one that grabs a rebel alive will have doble dessert ration for a month, ¿Get me?- Nutty said.

-Crystal clear sir- The four "_Shadows_" answered.

-To the pod then- Nutty ordered.

As the team entered the launching pod, they were about to experience if the simulation approched to the feeling of the real thing.

-Pod 83579 releasing in three, two, one- The hangar control said as the pod was throw down of the space plataform into the planet surface like a thundering arrow, as the troops feeled the heavy preassure of entering the atmosphere at such speed, they knew that it will be no time to be dizzy, they were going to battle.

Skippy and the rest of the guys passed throught a small firefight, it looked the rebel forces were hardly organized, Splendid was chasing a few who entered a building when Skippy's cybernetic eye spotted the coming pod.

-Guys, I guess this is our lucky day- Skippy said pointing the cloud break caused by the pod.

-Cool, I get Splendid out of there- Balm said entering the building and setting the place in fire.

Splendid inmedialty come out and let Balm do his job.

-When Balm it's done we'll have to head back to the graveyard and meet whatever reinforcement have just arrived- Skippy said, then Splendid began to look at Splendid, as fire was beganing to consume the entire structure.

-¿What? Are you gonna say I'm really cute- Skippy said looking annoyed.

-No, I was just wondering... You could have becomed the Supreme Commander, you were the true leader in all the fights, ¿Why?- Splendid said.

-I...Shit- Skippy said blushing- There someone who is awaiting for me, I hoped that once the Hunt was done I'll be abble to get the lazy life I always wanted wiht her, but it looks fate got something reserved for me- Skippy said.

-I guess so- Balm said coming out of the blazing structure, the skunk was hittng his pants to stop a little flame that was growing there.

-Let's roll- Skippy ordered and the four old soldiers resumed the march.

Nutty and his team was still a little dizzy after the bumpy ride, They jumped out of the pod into the tallest building available, from there they began to scan for targets, but the surrounding are was clear, there was clear sign of combat.

-Sir I see four beings closing to the crashed pod-A "_Shadow_" operative reported.

-They may know whats going on, intercept them- Nutty ordered.

As the five "_Shadows_" jumped and surrounded the four unknown beings, by a second after Nutty recognized three of the old SGP members but there was one he didn't knew.

-Howdy guys and girl- Nutty said- ¿Can you tell what's up and who is the new member?- Nutty asked.

-New member- Balm said laughing.

-¡It's me!, can't somebody fucking recognize me- Skippy said looking really sad.

-That voice, sounds familiar and the eye... You are Skippy, drastical change of look, don't blame me- Nutty said laughing.

-Are you suggesting I'm don't dress or act very manly- Skippy said angrily.

-Not at all, he could have been joking- Balm said laughing.

-You guys should be comedians after we get throught this- Cuddles said laughing.

-¡Enough!, I want to see some serious faces, boys- Skippy said and everyone stopped laughing or joking- Nutty we were expecting FRR (Fast Reponse Reinforcements) we lost contact with the "_Legionnaries_" during the chaotic flee of the civilians, tell me what is the most likely location were the Legionnaries should hole up and reestablish communications with SGP Orbital Command- Skippy said.

-Here- said Nutty showing a holographic GPS (Ground Plane Sensor) from his Battlesuit-It is a theather with good satellite connections, there is also a hidden armory there, so you boys could get suited up- Nutty added.

Splendid was wondering who could be the person Skippy longed to be again, he was a born leader as he always founded the words that could inspire frightened men into heroic feats.

-¡Splendid!, come on- Cuddles said.

Then the nine troopers began moving throught the desert city streets it looked like it was ghost town, Skippy and his men could only pray the civilians would get out the way and use the designated urderground refugees for these situations, after a few minutes, Nutty and his "_Shadow_" team began clearing the enemy troops, Skippy and the rest awaited for then to the clear the way.

-¿Why do we have to wait? we can help them- Cuddles said.

-We are unarmored troopers, there is no reason why to expose us now, at least until we get our some Battlesuits- Skippy said.

-She is right- Balm said.

-¡BALM STOP YOUR GENDER JOKES!- Skippy screamed.

-All right, all right- Balm said smiling.

-Guys- Skipy said in low voice- ¿do you really think this gabardine looks like a dress or something like that?- Skippy asked again in low voice.

-Uuuuuuugh- Cuddles said.

-Not at all-Balm said.

-Everytime you say "not at all" it means it true- Skippy said looking sad, for such a brave warrior it looked incredible that for such small thing.

-Now you look like a Emo girl- Cuddles said.

-Yes, don't be sad it doesn't suits you, at least you look like a beautifull girl- Balm said slapping Skippy's back.

-I guess you guys are right- Skippy said, then a Shadow jumped out of nowhere and give his report.

-Sir, we reached the place, but it looks like enemy reinforcements are incoming, your presence is needed inmediatly there to talk wiht high command about critical affairs- the mongoose informed.

-Right boys, let's get this thing done- Skippy said as the men followed the "_Shadow_" operative into the theather.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_ "The Theater of Salvation"

As the five soldiers finally got the theater insight, they clearly stared at a old but precious structure clearly conserved since the times of the curse, when they reached the gate, the "_Shadow_" entered first followed by the old members. As they entered, much to Skippy's despair, many troopers began to whistle at him, Skippy then tried to have fun messing around with, doing exactly the oppsite of how he feeled earlier with their close friends, them as he began to wave his hand and throw kisses at them.

-Skippy ¿What the hell are you doing?- Balm said surprised by his best friends behaviour.

-Improvising, I just wanna have some fun with these jerks- Skippy said as he kept waving with one hand and throwing kisses with the other but then he did the same thing he did with the cab driver he suddenly rised his gabardine showing her underwear, the trooperd reaction was priceless, Skippy and Balm laughed for the rest of the walk, Cuddles also laughed with them but Splendid tried to stay serious but when he saw the "_Shadow_" stop his march and fall to the floor laughing he couldn't help but laugh with the rest, but the Petunia appeared and coughed at the laughing troopers.

-Oh Petunia, uh... ¿Did you saw my boxers?-Skippy said while the rest keep laughing.

-Of course not- Petunia said blushing.

-¿Do you want to see it?- Skippy asked ready to rise his gabardine and all the five started laughing even louder.

-¡Stop it!- Petunia screamed and all of the five men stopped laughing and got their serious faces, but then Balm said -¿Do you want to see it?- the skunk repeated as he grabbed Skippy's gabardine, he was about to rise it again and everyone was laughing again when Petunia shouted -¡¡STOP IT NOW, DON'T YOU STUPID BASTARDS UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE AT WAR!!- All men were surprised for such voice coming out of a small female skunk, then all laugh died and there were serious faces again.

-All right, the "_Shadow_" leave the theater and meet with the rest of your team- The mongoose saluted Petunia and then leaved the theater- The rest of you follow me- Petunia said to the rest.

As the four soldiers followed Petunia, Balm whispered to his best friend ear –You are quite in good mood today-

-You know very well why- Skippy whispered back.

-Cut the chat you two- Petunia said still angry.

Then they reached a door and entered, all SGP veteran minor and high officers were there, once the last five were sitted Handy, who was present trought a transmission from orbital command.

-All right, as you all know, we have been hit all over the important cities, the enemy strategy worked as they managed to cut transmision to cities and delay lon enough our counterattack, we'll have to retake those cities later as the few cities that have reestablished communications are still under heavy attack, the reinforcements have to be spread thin and our orbital flights and artilleries are busy trying to help were it's need most- Handy said.

-¿Have we identified the reason of all these attacks?- Splendid asked.

-To a lesser extend yes, Fangy put that video- Handy said.

As Fangy did something that colded the soul of many SGP officers, a transmission stated by a field operative in one of the lost cities showed a platoon of Legionnaries being sniped by "_Pathfinder_" followed by many rebels, by the serial number of his suit, Skippy and most of the present knew who was it.

-It's not possible, Zealty couldn't...-Skippy was saying but it was interrupted by someone he didn't expected.

-He was implanted some devices in his vertebral column, he always tried to escape the medical checks, he could or not know that those devices have a purpose that I think it is clear now- Bam said appearing behind where Nutty was.

-So that guy didn't survived because of what he said the day I rescued him- Skippy said.

-Yes he lied, it is clear he became the container of something, what is unknow n but it's obvious that it means no good for us- Bam said.

-We just can make theories about what kind of information he could carry on his body, the real matter now is to stop the spreading of the rebels and hold the cities- Flippy said.

-True, I, Bam and Balm will hold this place, Handy, Fangy and Flippy will go north, to west Splendid, Petunia and Nutty, and east is Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky, that way we will force them to pull back as everyone inside this square perimeter will get cut down- Skippy said.

-A sound tactical move, once we have secured our side, we'll try to find the answer to the other problem- Splendid said.

As the reunion ended Skippy remained sitted until there was only other one inside the room, the one he didn't expect to see in these conditions again.

-Hi Skip- Bam said closing on the cat hugging him.

-It's been a long time- Skippy said carressing Bam's cheek.

-Too long when you are the one doing nothing- Bam said.

-Well you saw how are the things, the SGP needs me more than ever- Skippy said.

-But you promised me that after the hunt we could be finally together- Bam said starting to cry.

-And so shall it be, this time we shall hunt together- Skippy said as he kissed the bear very deeply.

-¿Here?- Bam asked.

-Don't worry, Balm knows so he wouldn't let anyone enter here, know let us forget about the past or future and live the moment we are right now- Skippy said.

As both hidden lover finally were again together after splitted up 6 years for different reasons were finally together to follow their instincs and fullfill their deepest desire, later they would worry about the war as in the moment their bodies melded as one, the war seemed like a far nightmare, one they could forget but not for long, as they wouldn't let it come true.

Balm was suiting himslef up, as always the BFP fiends were preparing a night assault, were their genetic enhancements will give them advantage, but Balm's "_Argon Flamethrower_" was ready to show the infidels, that darkness couldn't protect them from the cleaning fire of wrath, following the Prime's siege tactics, SGP forces spreaded into small Snipers and Spotters units ready for harrashing and delaying the enemy advance so armor and heavier support could arrive were it was needed most, then Skippy entered the armory, he know really looked like the warrior Balm trusted the fate of the whole planet.

-¿Are you ready?- Balm asked.

-Know I am- Skippy answered as he was finally suited up.

-"Welcome to the Theater of Salvation"- Balm and Skippy singed as they left the armory ready to return to their beloved and cursed duty of death-dealing for the greater good of all their species.

-Hi Bam- Balm said as he saw the nurse fully equiped guiding a group of new "_Dryad_" Battlesuit a hybrid melding of a combat medic/engineer, protected by a Hydrogen Pressuare Shield called "Stoic" by it's wielders, the shield was capable of manipulating the atoms of hydrogen of the surroundings to the point they were capable of resist direct hits from powerfull weapons, designed by Bam herself, their role provide healing and repair even in hostile enviroments, even under fire thanks to the shield protecting them and the ever present jetpack for mobility.

-Now you now Bam, the true leadera don't say "Forward", the true leaders say "Follow me", ¡Follow me!- Skippy ordered and three animal got ready for what was coming, the next great battle they were forced to get meesed in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_"The Devil and the Savant"

Skippy was finally again in the field with the two persons we hold dear most and about a hundred troopers and twenty tanks, the rest was in orbit, awaiting for emergy deployment, he glanced at his shoulder armor, were he carved with the point of his "_Nanisteel Tail_" "For honor, for love, for all of us" just like in his old Battlesuit, he sighed and keep awaiting the enemy assault.

-My friends, tell the men to get ready, there they are- Skippy said.

-Were, I don't see them- Balm said.

-Oh no, ¡¡HYDRA!!- Skippy shouted as the first round hitted the building, the Quantum Cannon pierced trought the building infrastructure that made the structure shake at everyround, it won't be long before the building colapsed.

-Battle plan is out of business inmediatly pull back into the theater and call for heavy support- Skippy ordered as the troopers jumped out of the building from the opposite site, carrefully trying to take cover from the "_Legionnaries_" massed firepower, fighting their own units was a task to difficult to fullfil withouth heavy support as SGP units were clearly designed to fight against the technology deployed by the BFP, in order to avoid the loss of the few forces they have available.

-¿What are we gonna do now?- Balm asked- We have no advantage against our own units-He added.

-I don't know, give me a minute and I'll have something ready- Skippy answered meanwhile the troops jumped from cover to cover, heading toward were their command post was deployed.

When they arrived they looked at the few reinforcements orbital command could spare, a pair of "_Minotaur_" strike teams.

-Is this all- Balm said looking with serious look.

-I'm afraid so- Bam answered him.

-Don't worry, an Orbital Artillery is on it's way, also a pair of Titans gunship are there awaiting their dispatch orders-The leader of the "_Minotaurs_" said.

-It should be enough- Skippy said- Here is the plan- He added.

Meanwhile, the Hydra tanks slowly advanced against the theater finding almost no resistance, Zealty knew this was a bad sign, and only one man could be abble to destroy such juggernaut machine, it's maker.

-Trooper, tell the men to be on their guard, you know how treacherous are these critters- Zealty said to a bull that was next to him.

-Don't worry sir, we'll crush them all, in the "Master's" name sir- the Bull said.

-In the Master name, initia...- Zealty was saying when he saw a small red dot over the Hydra's hull- Shit, "_PATHFINDER_"- He shouted but it was already too late, a thunderous barrage of "_Orbital_ _Supersonic Shells_" and "_Sonic Missiles_" hitted the tank, the incredible shockwave generated a pulse of force that sended the tank flying at the "_Legionnaries_" escorting it, crushing them, the tanks explosion, set ablaze the few survivors, the rest of the team began suffering from the fire of a pair of "_Titan_" Gunship, the troopers began to retreat.

-¡¡Pull back!!, ¡¡you sorry bastard pull back!!- Zealty screamed at the few troopers that remained there, he got a lot more in reserve it just was a matter of time until the SGP made a mistake and fell under the righteous fury of the chosen ones.

As Skippy watched the tank's explosions and heared the buzzing jetpack of the coming "_Minotaurus_" Battlesuits, he knew it was time to cut down the reamiming traitors and hope the demoralized reserve forces fall before the high spirited SGP troops, he still needed one alive, and once he heared the enemy officer retreat order, he inmediatly recognized an old friend voice.

-Balm, Bam assume the command of the pursuit I have a personal business to attend- Skippy ordered trought his commlink, now he was finally on his own, back into his favorite sport in the world, The Hunt.

As Skippy enhanced cybernetic eye and helmet's sensors, made his percepcion almost godly, he knew his prey could hide for long from him, as he finally sighted it, he knew he was an old friend and also a good "_Pathfinder_", but he jumped into a tall warehouse, he aimed at the tail of the other one and fired, he could see almost in slow motion as the "_Quantum Beam_" pierced trought the "_Nanisteel_" armor and cuted his way trought the soft skin spilling boiling blood everywere, he was know wounded and the blood trail left behind him will make the task much easier, not to mention the fear Skippy enjoyed inflicting at the wounded traitor, soon he started to slow down and soon he entered a structure.

-Balm, get your fire dudes here I got a job for them- Skippy said trought his commlink.

-Right on, bro- Balm answered.

As the "_Legionnaries_" teams reached the place, they started to burn the place up, soon scores of Geenedians armed with SGP weapons charged at them, but the battle proven SGP forces, showed to be better marksmen than their foes, as the equally equiped forces clashed in a firefight, but SGP forces easily cut down the enemy and opened a path to the building, when the fight was over Balm looked around and, noticed Skippy wasn't with him.

-Troy, ¿were the hell is Skippy?- Balm asked.

-He left right when the fight started- The mongoose answered.

-Crap, were is that bloody cat- Balm said.

-¡Sir!- A Pathfinder runned toward Balm.

-Gather your Breath trooper, now, tell me ¿What is it?- Balm said.

-The officer is nowhere, well better return to the main force before they hit us again- the "_Pathfinder_" answered.

-I guess Skippy is chasing that bastard, for sure he let his men fightin while he retreated, right, ¡follow me back into it!- Balm said and his men followed him.

Skippy was finally at the end of the chase, he cornered Zealty into a small supermarket, he knew Zealty will try to attack him from behind were his eye won't help him, in a second Skippy turned back and fire, Zealty evaded the shot as Skippy hitted a mirror, he grabbed his Nanisteel sword and slashed at Skippy's back, but he clashed with the tip of the cat's tail wich wielded a small Nanisteel Sword melded into the flesh, the tail pierced trought the middle of his own blade and send it flying, before Zealty could wield his "_Quantum Rifle_", Skippy pierced trought both of his arms with his tail and sword, as Zealty falled into his kneels, Skippy opened his helmet and he did the same in Zealty's Battlesuit.

-¿Why?- Skippy asked.

-Sniffles is still alive, he is now a god, he can create life, if I take him your head, ¡¡he will give me back my family!!- Zealty answered.

-!!FOOL¡¡- Skippy said punching Zealty with such forces that he hitted a storage of cans and stayed cleaved there.

-¿Do you think your family and clan will stay with you stay watched every other Treedenian got torn appart by a single madmen and his ambition?- Skippy asked- Don't answer me, I got a special friend, who will gladly listen to you- Skippy added grabbing a weird looking cellphone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_ "Until We Rise Again"

Bam was looking at Skippy during the trip, she have never ever thought they would be forced to do that, she looked from the ship window how their beloved home, the planet Eden becomed small enough to be witnessed from there, as the ship closed into the spaceport of the station, the ship suddenly stoped and the pilot said – All rigth, we are here.

The three officers leaved the ship and witnessed a small city, people seemed to be adapting well to their new temporal homes, Skippy noticed how his beloved girlfriend looked at the people, Balm, his best friend have the same sight.

-I know what you two are thinking- Skippy said- It's weird to look at this people, here it looks like they are finally safe, but don't fool yourselves, we need to keep fighting- Skippy added, none answered as they headed toward their brand new laboratory.

Skippy himself couldn't believe what have happened during the past weeks, one day he returned home, the next it was forced to fight again, the next he fighted against a friend, the next they found proof that all the terrorism activity was just a divertion, the real threat was inside the SGP group, Zealty confessed about the fact of him implanting mind control devices in several SGP high ranked officers wich clearly sacrified their standing men to the enemy, also the BFP was clearly abble to reproduce life in some artificial rate as their troops seemed now limitless, the whole situation reached such critical affair, that SGP gathered the few population and whatever they could take and evacuated the planet, they were forced to adapt and build more space plattaforms, to sustain the few civilian that survived such catastrophere, the superior SGP airforce hastily adapted to space flight secured the construction and soon the Orbital Artillery array was adapted to to the new defensive purpose, Skippy knew that once again technology would be their only advantage if they do planed to retaken what was rightfully ours, unfortunatelly for Skippy, Zealty didn't survived the interrogatory.

Balm knew his best friend felt guilty, he ordered the retreat and let the enemy taste their victory, he knew thought that the enemy may savour their petty victory, the SGP would counterattack, most of the SGP command chain survived, they would be abble to counter attack, not in a few weeks, but when the time was right, they would never surrender they would never give up.

-Skip ¿We are gonna have to develop even more astonishing technology if we hope to win?- Balm said.

-Indeed, my brother, we may have lost the battle but we'll win the war- Skippy said.

-You guys do think, there is hope that we can win- Bam said.

-Yes, take alook Bam, our bodies are weak when compared to those of the enemy, our numbers are limited and our technology is poor, yet we still breathe, that is enough to keep hope- Skippy said kissing Bam cheek, Balm looked somewhere else during that.

-All right enough chat, we better start working, I got a few ideas- Skippy added as the trio entered their new laboratory and home.

Splendid was tired, after all he was the supreme leader of the SGP, he was now forced of oversee, everything on the Newgrounds, how the civilians nicknamed the plataforms, the whole thing was hard to believe and even harder to accept, the SGP didn't lose a single battle furing the great war but now their defeat was almost sure, sure in the eyes of Sniffles, but there lied the greates hope for the SGP, Splendid drinked his cofee and keep reading the documents on his desk, he got a reunion later on, were they would decide what to do, he knew that the bulk of the population and SGP military was still down there but apart from airstrikes and Orbital Bomabardment, there it was little they could do, he knew they would have to jump into the next step of military technology, they were more outnumbered than ever, they would have to redesign their units and tactics to counter the ones from the enemy, getting the first strike was a thing from the past, they would need a new doctrine among many other things.

-Petunia, tell them the reunion will be after the 14:30- Splendid said.

-Okay- Petunia answered.

When the reunion started everyone could notticed the grim air that was around all the ones who were there, most of them would have wanted to stay on their home, fighting, Splendid was along them, but they as always followed the true leader advice, so Splendid decided to start the whole thing.

-All right, everyone knows that we are in serious trouble, the BFP have officially declared us to be defeated beyond redemption, but that's the main advantage we have know, we are still rescuing civilians and soldiers from all over the planet, and the moon colonization is going well- Splendid said.

-Cool, ¿is anyone already dispatched there?- Nutty asked

-Handy and Fangy are already there administring the buildup, the real problem is the fact, that even we still own the skies with our more advanced airforce, now adapted to space battles, soon they will return to finish us off, we will have to harras any attemp of research, as well as destroy all the clues we have left behind- Splendid.

-¿Are you saying there are still pockets of SGP resistance?- Flippy asked.

-Yes, mostly over the perimeter we set before retreating into space- Splendid answered- The point is we must start thinking into a new doctrine that allows us to avoid cassualties, as we witnessed, firefights end in both sides having several men wounded or killed, they can allow themselves that, but we can't, much less now- Splendid added.

-Leave that to me, we are currently working on something, believe me, soon we'll strike back at them, now we can rest- Skippy said.

-Until we rise again- Said Balm.

-Yes, "We won't be so free"...- Skippy said smiling, and both friends ended the phrase- "Until we rise again".

-It's good we have high spirits, the reunion is over, take a rest men, soon we'll return into hell- Splendid said, as long as Skippy got hope, he knew that even thought all, there was a chance, maybe, just one, but it was enough for all of them.


End file.
